1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor sensitizing ring, such as a gear wheel, for monitoring rotating elements. The sensor sensitizing ring of the present invention has numerous suitable applications, such as automotive applications, as well as improved functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor sensitizing rings presently available in the art for measuring rate of spin and position of rotating elements, such as a wheel or axle, generally include a rigidly mounted sensitizing ring disposed around a rotating element. Sensor sensitizing rings have a plurality of peripheral sections, such as teeth, extending from an outer periphery of the sensitizing ring and are regularly distributed thereon, with gaps or notches disposed there between. A sensor, located proximate to the outer periphery of the ring, is sensitized differently by the teeth and notches of the sensitizing ring, wherein information relating to the rate of spin and position of the rotating element can be monitored. The sensor is connected to an electronic means for processing the information obtained.
Typically, a sensor of this type forms a part of an electronic injection system of automotive vehicles for gathering information on the rate of spin and position of vehicle axles. The rate of spin and position information is used by a processing center to generate commands for actuating actuators of a system.
Conventionally, sensitizing rings are manufactured from metal and include a ring having teeth with spaces formed therebetween. Conventional sensitizing rings are manufactured using traditional methods of metal processing, such as stamping.
Traditional manufacturing methods have difficulty manufacturing sensitizing rings with small diameters, such as diameters below 120 mm, for example, with an appropriate geometric profile to ensure the sensitizing rings generate an appropriate signal.
When the sensitizing rings are manufactured by a stamping operation, the teeth of the sensitizing ring have rounded or sinusoidal contours. However, for ideal functionality the teeth must have square contours. Therefore, there exists a need for a sensitizing ring with ideal functionality while also having a reduced production cost.
Additionally, sensitizing rings manufactured by cutting the notches in between the teeth are relatively fragile and prone to damage while being handled.